super_minecraft_kartfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart
Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart is the first installment in the Minecraft Kart series (this means it starts the Minecraft Kart series), releasing exclusively for the Playstation 3, and is a reference to Super Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It released on October 14, 2002 in Japan, November 4, 2002 for Europe and April 24, 2003 for America. This game introduces 12 player racing. This game also has 36 characters and 36 items. This game not only has the least characters, but it is also the game with the least items. Grand Prix In this mode, the mobs get to participate in four cups; the Mushroom Cup, the Flower Cup, the Star Cup and the Special Cup. The top 5 racers get trophies: Platinum Trophy for 1st, Gold Trophy for 2nd, Silver Trophy for 3rd, Bronze Trophy for 4th, and Copper Trophy for 5th. Mobs who earn 6th place or lower aren't rewarded with a trophy, and instead they applause for the top 5 racers. Similarly, 7th-12th place forces the mob to restart the race. There are 5 races per cup. Green: 1st place, winning results and cheering. Winning music. Yellow: 2nd to 6th place, moderate results. Red: 7th to 12th place, losing results. Also forces the player to restart the race. If the player fares this badly four times, they will need to restart the cup. Time Trail In this mode, Mobs get to set and beat their record. Multiplayer ''' In this mode, Mobs get to play four modes: Vs Race, Vs Grand Prix, Balloon Battle and Coin Runners. '''Courses In Game Courses Mushroom Cup Choco Island 1 Watermelon Woods 1 Cloudtop Cruise Choco Island 2 Donut Plains 1 Flower Cup Minecraft Circuit 1 Donut Plains 2 Watermelon Woods 2 Choco Island 3 Vanilla Lake 1 Star Cup Watermelon Woods 3 Choco Island 4 Vanilla Lake 2 Minecraft Circuit 2 Choco Island 5 Special Cup Choco Island 6 Wolf Beach 1 Minecraft Circuit 3 Wolf Beach 2 Spacedust Alley DLC Courses [[Shell Cup|'Shell Cup']] Minecraft Circuit 4 PS4 Frappe Snowland XBOX360 Vanilla Ice Flats PC Wolf Cape WIIU Stardust Speedway [[Banana Cup|'Banana Cup']] Donut Plains 3 PS4 Choco Mountain PC Grumble Volcano WIIU Enderman Circuit PC Spider Circuit Leaf Cup PS4 Sherbet Land PSVITA Egg Utopia 1 Ghost Valley 1 XBOX360 Darkmoon Caverns PC Rosalina Circuit Lightning Cup XBOX360 Skeleton Jungle PC Wither Skeleton City V2 Ghost Valley 2 PS4 Cave Spider Snowland PC Moonview Highway Racers Spider (Male) Skeleton (Male) Creeper (Male) Enderman (Male) Zombie (Male) Slime (Male) Zombie Pigman (Male) Wolf (Male) Cave Spider (Male) Wither Skeleton (Male) Blaze (Male) Magma Cube (Male) Guardian Polar Bear Tabby Cat Tuxedo Cat Siamese Cat Cow Chicken Sheep Toast Rainbow Sheep Spider Jockey Mooshroom Rabbit Ocelot Untamed Wolf White Horse Husk Shulker Silverfish Endermite Stray Pig Villager Zombie Villager Cups Mushroom Cup Logo.png|Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Logo.png|Flower Cup Star Cup Logo.png|Star Cup Special Cup Logo.png|Special Cup Shell Cup Logo.png|Shell Cup Banana Cup Logo.png|Banana Cup Leaf Cup Logo.png|Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Logo.png|Lightning Cup Battle Courses Choco Arena Donut Arena Vanilla Arena Beach Arena Items The 36 items below make their debut in this game. To see the probability to get any of these 36 items, go to Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart/Item Probabilities. Red Shell Artwork- Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shell.png|Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell.png|Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell.png|Triple Blue Koopa Shell Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Blue Spiny Shell Boo.png|Boo Yellow Shell.png|Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell.png|Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block.png|Instrument Block Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box Blue Fake Item Box.png|Blue Fake Item Box Purple Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Giant Mushroom.png|Giga Mushroom Mini Fern.png|Mini Fern Mega Fern.png|Mega Fern Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png|Raccoon Leaf Mushroom.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Golden Mushroom Rain Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Rain Cloud Snow Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Snow Cloud Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud Lightning Bolt - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Lightning Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Blue Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Red POW Block.png|Red POW Block Super Horn.png|Super Horn Winged Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell TNT.png|TNT Micro Mushroom.png|Micro Mushroom Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shell.png|Triple Green Shell POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block (All of these items make their first appearance in this game, the Cape Feather is not in this game.) Trivia Until Update 1.06, this game has the smallest roster, having only 12 characters. In that update, there are 36 characters. Every racer in this game is a male. There is some unused content in this game. This is the first game to ban females as racers. Highland Woman appears to be a race announcer all of the installments. This is one of only three games for her to have one role. She has two roles starting with Minecraft Kart 4: Double Dash. This is also the only game for her to use the Thundercloud to destroy the 7th-12th place racers. This game is a reference to Super Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The European version of this game released on the same date as Ratchet and Clank's Playstation 2 release in North America: November 4, 2002. This game is unique as it is the only game to not have retro courses, the only game to have 5 laps in a race, and the only game to lack unlockable characters. This is also the only game not to feature the Cape Feather, but it will be seen after this game. The Blue Spiny Shell (which will always have wings) is the rarest item in this game, meaning only 12th place can get this item. Unique Features Differences from Super Mario Kart Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart has a lot of differences from Super Mario Kart. There are examples of differences below. Choco Island has 6 courses in Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart, whereas it has 2 courses in Super Mario Kart. Females are banned from Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart, but are not in Super Mario Kart. The following items not present in Super Mario Kart are included in Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart for the Playstation 3: the Triple Red Shell, Triple Green Shell, Blue Koopa Shell, Triple Blue Koopa Shell, Blue Spiny Shell, Yellow Shell, Triple Yellow Shell, Instrument Block, Item Box (in Super Mario Kart, ? Panels are used instead), Fake Item Box, Blue Fake Item Box, Mega Fern, Giga Mushroom, Mini Fern, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Raccoon Leaf, POW Block, Thundercloud, Bullet Bill, Chain Chomp, Red POW Block, Super Horn, Rain Cloud, Snow Cloud, TNT, Micro Mushroom, and Spiny Shell. Rainbow Road is replaced by Spacedust Alley, the hardest course in this game. The credits roll uses the title music. The Poison Mushroom is purple in color with magenta spots. The Koopalings appear as cameos as their airships. Choco Island's courses have shortcuts. Watermelon Woods replaces Ghost Valley. There are 12 racers instead of 8. Minecraft Circuit only has 3 courses, while Mario Circuit has 4. Donut Plains in this game only has two courses, while it has 3 in Super Mario Kart. Cloudtop Cruise replaces Donut Plains 3. Koopa Beach is replaced with a similar beach, Wolf Beach. The word MARIO is replaced with MINECRAFT. Choco Island has Lakes. The word KART gets a tail. 200cc and Mirror don't exist in Super Mario Kart. The Special Cup isn't available for 50cc in Super Mario Kart. The following cups not present in Super Mario Kart are included in Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart for the Playstation 3: the Shell Cup, Banana Cup, Leaf Cup, and Lightning Cup. Classes 50cc 100cc 150cc Mirror 200cc Updates Update 1.00 Spider, Skeleton, Creeper, Enderman, Zombie, Slime, Zombie Pigman, Wolf, Cave Spider, Wither Skeleton, Blaze and Magma Cube are in the game. Update 1.01 (Minor) Added shortcuts to Choco Island's courses. Update 1.02 (Minor) Added Lakes To Choco Island. Update 1.03 (Minor) Added Podium to the end of the Grand Prix. Update 1.04 (Minor) Added Scoreboard when the 12 racers finish. In this update, 1st gets 6 points, 2nd gets 5, 3rd gets 4, 4th gets 3, 5th gets 2, 6th gets 1, and 7th, 8th, 9th 10th, 11th, and 12th get 0 points. Update 1.05 (Minor) Updated the scoreboard's point system so that 1st gets 12 points, 2nd gets 11, 3rd gets 10, 4th gets 9, 5th gets 8, 6th gets 7, 7th gets 6, 8th gets 5, 9th gets 4, 10th gets 3, 11th gets 2, and 12th gets 1 point. Update 1.06 (Major) This update adds these 24 characters to the game: Guardian, Polar Bear, Tabby Cat, Tuxedo Cat, Siamese Cat, Cow, Chicken, Sheep, Toast, Rainbow Sheep, Spider Jockey, Mooshroom, Rabbit, Ocelot, Untamed Wolf, White Horse, Husk, Shulker, Silverfish, Endermite, Stray, Pig, Villager and Zombie Villager. The game also adds six new items: the Red POW Block, the Super Horn, the Rain Cloud, the Snow Cloud, the TNT, and the Micro Mushroom. Four new cups: the Shell Cup, the Banana Cup, the Leaf Cup, and the Lightning Cup. Regional Differences Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart has some differences between the Japanese, American and European versions of the game. These differences include: In the Japanese version of this game, there is a shortcut in Choco Island 1, whereas it isn't in the international versions. However, in future games, the shortcut is present in all versions of this course. In the European version, there aren't any lakes in Choco Island, whereas they are present in the American and Japanese versions.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Games Without Females Category:Males Only Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Japan Category:Europe Category:America Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Karting Games Category:Games With 12 Racers